


Fumée du Matin

by AllenKune



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Biting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un Simple défi personnelle. Donner des histoires a des images de couples , ici Yandere-Kun et Osoro.Thème simple : Réveil , Sexe matinale , Yaoi et Amour non ditImages d'Inspiration : https://www.deviantart.com/koumi-senpai/art/An-indescribable-pain-693390032





	Fumée du Matin

Le soleil se glissait facilement à travers les rideaux, se posant sur les deux hommes endormis. Osoro ouvrit les yeux rapidement, avisant l'heure sur son téléphone. Il avait loupé une bonne partie de la matinée, pas que cela ne l'importait vraiment. Il séchait presque tout les cours.  
   
S'asseyant sur son lit, il alluma rapidement une cigarette en pensant à la nuit incroyable qu'il venait d'avoir. La fumée s'échappait de sa bouche, son regard s'égarant sur le cendrier vide. Il avait dû le vider avant qu'il ne rentre hier.  
   
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, caressant sans le vouloir la nouvelle marque de son amant sur son épaule. Une belle marque de morsure qui ne le dérangeait nullement. Avec ses nombreuses cicatrices et membres bandés pour laisser ses dernières plaies cicatriser en paix, il ne ferait pas grande différence.  
   
Un nouveau nuage de fumée quitta ses lèvres quand il laissa sa main courir sur le corps endormi près de lui. Il l'avait vraiment épuisé hier, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. La peau blanche frissonna, mais le jeune homme restait endormi. La main du blond dériva sur les quelques griffures qu'il lui avait faites dans le dos, puis vers sa chute de reins cachée par le drap en mauvais état et terne.  
   
Un coussin serré dans ses mains, Ayato continuait de dormir silencieusement en bougeant légèrement. La couverture glissa de ses hanches, dévoilant la zone la plus délicieuse de son corps au goût du blond.  
   
Osoro écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Étirant ses muscles, le délinquant se glissa contre son amant qui ouvrait lentement les yeux. Deux onyx froids l'accueillaient, pourtant Osoro continua son avancée vers le visage de l'autre lycéen. Ses lèvres abîmées se posaient sur celle du jeune homme froid. Le simple contact d'abord simple devient plus violent quand Ayato l'approfondit. Le blond fut retourné contre le lit, le noiraud au dessus de lui et ses mains dans les siennes contre le matelas. Rapidement, la bouche d'Ayato dévia sur son cou. Mordillant sa marque encore fraîche, il descendit vers son torse après s'être assuré que la marque resterait longtemps sur son amant.  
   
La chose dure qu'il sentait contre lui arrivait à faire apparaître une émotion sur son visage, un léger sourire quand il s'arrêtait sur sa hanche pour la mordre. Osoro gémissait, laissant à l'autre homme la joie de faire de lui un gâchis de gémissement. Mais cette fois cela serait lui au-dessus.  
  
D'un coup de hanche, les rôles s'inversaient et Ayato continuait les soins qu'il accordait au blond tandis que celui-ci commençait à préparer Yandere-Kun à la suite. Les doigts s'agitaient, certains pénétrant dans l'espace qui devait être détendu et d'autres jouaient sur la peau pâle.  
   
Bientôt, la chambre était remplie de gémissements des deux jeunes hommes qui passaient aux choses plus sérieuses. Ayato avait une rougeur sur ses joues, sentant le membre d'Osoro en lui et sa prostate devenir folle. Osoro n'était pas mieux et aurait pu jurer que la température avait augmenté. Les coups devenaient de plus en plus rapides, plus forts et les cours finissaient pour la matinée quand les deux amants s'écroulaient après une délivrance méritée, après s'être taquinés et avoir joué dans une lutte habituelle entre l'amusement, la curiosité et l'envie de gagner sur l'autre.  
   
Osoro respirait difficilement, la tête posée contre le seul coussin encore présent sur le lit et Ayato sur son torse, la respiration tout aussi rapide que la sienne et les joues toujours rouges.  
   
 **“Incroyable”,**  répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, complètement vidé de ses forces mais un sourire satisfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà Voilà .... Premier Ecrit sur Yandere Simulateur et sur une image.  
> Si vous avez des idées d'images a trouver une histoire ou simplement des défis a me donner je prendrait avec plaisir ! ( Pas que je suis en manque d'inspiration , loin de là mais j'adore le principe des défis et des demandes !)


End file.
